redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
Here are my archives. Archive I Archive II Archive III Archive IV August Was Here... It reads "Kilroy was here". The picture is of a bald guy peeking over a ledge. It was sort of the "inside joke" of the whole U.S. Army during WWII. They say "kilroy" was "The first one in and the last one out," - whatever that truly means. Apparently, soldiers would leave pictures like those in various places for others to find.--Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 02:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ummm well, I'm not trying to get to political were everyone can see it... ha. I take it you didn't like it then, eh? I'm sorry. :( Did the pres. not show like I've heard? You should move to florida and become a venture (which is the same thing as Boy Scouts- it's a boy scout division that allows girls). We did high ropes and swam with dolphins when you were at the Jamboree. :( :) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 02:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello peoples. Im listening to the radio and maggie is on. pretty cool song. I never have anything important to say but if you like simple chit chat im your person.--EltonJohnRocks 16:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi tell John Melton his name is awesome.--EltonJohnRocks 03:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Attention!!! Silva has given me permission to post Hazel Eyes and Golden Scales! :D So expect updates at least once a week! (link is at right)--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! hey Media:Example.ogg umm why is your name bluestripe if your picture has a whitestripe? haha friends?Rawfan56 16:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :) hi rawfan that was funny with the stripe joke you made :) --Capote Coyote 02:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Not a joke well slightly.... Rawfan56 17:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) hey dude!!! i love badgers Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! XD Thanks Blue, that totally made my day. :D ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Meet me at ''The Serpent's Port!]] 01:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Greetings I am Jedi master Darvon. Jedi consular and Grand master of the guild'''Jedi commandos. I have been to many wikis and I personally prefer Star Wars books and the movies altogether but I have decided to create a fan fiction. I will tell you when it comes out with the prolague. You may be suprized on how much I know without reading any Red wall books. See you later Ner Vod; I am working on my sig now. Don't worry about me, I'm fine May the force be with you, always. MasterDarvon 17:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Motto May the wind be at your back, matey on a ship you would want that as it would be pushing your sails(if it was a joke i didn't pick it up) Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back ,Matey The Lord of Bloodwrath came in 2nd place today on Hot Spots! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) September Update A Greenstone Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) blah blah title blah blah Hi bluestripe. Did you talk to arc-en-ciel? very cool guy. Me,Capote,and arc-en-ciel hang out all the time.--EltonJohnRocks 17:21, September 1, 2010 (UTC) POPCORN Im eating popcorn. I like your avatar-picture-thingy with the tux.--Capote Coyote 17:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) As soon as I finish the update alerts, I had it in mind. Then I have Hollyfire's to do. :) How's everything been? Shieldmaiden(talk) Whoops Somethign came up and I ddin't see your reply and the shout box is down... so, a bit of critique or no? Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, :) And the shout box deleted or sumat... MAN!! TWO MINUTES!!! See ya tomorrow! Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) update! On HE&GS.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! I am form PA, but I'm visiting my brother in CO--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 02:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Ahh I see, lol, your friend is probably right, unfortunately :/ Did you have a good time otherwise? Your sisters might enjoy it, you have to be really athletic to do half the stuff we do. -shrug- Otherwise what's new?:) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 21:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) sure we can be friends :) ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 21:32, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Dislikes heh, pretty much everything on your dislike list, I dislike as well. xP--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Wow... xD Yeah, our whole family hates McDonald's. Their food is just gross. We don't eat Burger King either. xP Oh yeah, check out this http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and this http://protagonist.wikia.com/wiki/Heroes_Wiki. I've got an account on the villains one. --Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! blurgh!! xP--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! LOL!!! XD--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! uh, that pic is otterwarrios character saleen-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 12:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Finally an update!! On Snake Hunter of Mossflower!--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Re:Dude just making a note here, i say it constantly as in like subconsciously, i know its nothing big but i just felt like saying so Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey re:Dislikes It was a bit of good-natured joking around at your expense; I'll gladly remove the material if I've offended you in any way. - d2r 05:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Flattered by the award. Do you really want me to keep it up?? And who won the male award? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 17:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thankee Thanks. If ya have a request, I'll do it. --User:Austin8310 Hullo Hullo. We were talking about Algebra, weren't we? x3 Redfarl 20:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Kentucky wasn't too bad, huh? It all depends on where you went when you were there. Some places are a better than others. Redfarl 20:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) 'Drive faster, I hear banjo music'? Really? xD You must have been driving through one of the more redneck-ish parts of Kentucky. Redfarl 20:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) You can joke about Kentucky and the South to me. I won't get offended. Really? So you don't joke about the South? Goodness, I do. I joke about everything. xD Redfarl 20:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't like people like that, that act like jerks to you because of where you're from. It annoys me to no end. Yes! Once people learn that, the world will deffinately be better off. Redfarl 21:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) The only thing we can do is hope that people like that don't arise again. Redfarl 21:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) yes that's the one! I rent it from the library sometimes. Good movie :D ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 01:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I see. When you say keep it up, do you mean to create more, or update more?? And did you see that I started Midnight Storm? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean, transfer from my blogs?? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 17:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Spoilers could you please delete the character description i gave you, it gives some spoilers to the next chapter(i know its unlikely but i would just feel better if you did) Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey I got The Rocky Horror Picture Show songs stuck in my head. "I wanna gooooo, to a late night, double feature, picture show"...--EltonJohnRocks 21:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) name sorry if you had one but i figured out a name, its Palagus, i kind of like it. anyway if you want to see the chapter i will be releasing the next chapter any minute now and he will be in it. here's the Link Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey actually i got it from oblivion, there was a character mentioned in it called palagius the mad, it seemed like a good name to me Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey its funny, Tim curry plays Frank N. Furter on Rocky Horror, and he voices slagar the cruel on the redwall series.--EltonJohnRocks 23:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I was over at my aunts house on 9/11, she turned on the tv, and the next thing I knew I was watching the second plane go into the tower.--Capote Coyote 03:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I thought it was an accident at first. I got the idea of what was going on but I didnt know exactly why it was happening.--Capote Coyote 03:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, when my aunt saw the tv, she put her hands over her mouth and made a kind of "OWOOOH" sound. its about to storm where I am. geez, GTG bedtime got to get up early.--Capote Coyote 03:50, September 14, 2010 (UTC) 9/11 I just noticed you & Capote talking about the subject. On that day I was at home playing with my army guys, I believe, in the living room when the phone rang. My mom answered it and it was my grandma who told her to turn on the news. She did so, in a hurry, and when the screen flipped on, we were watching one of the towers burn. It's kind of fuzzy, but I remember my mom was just in disbelief, and I was wondering if America was being attacked or something. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 22:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Small update on Cold Waters --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 00:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War. Most of Chapter 6 posted, and I have regained internet! Updates will now be regular again! -celebrates- It's not QUITE the epicness I thought it would be, especially a certain someone's death, but I have cleared the path for more excitement! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:36, September 17, 2010 (UTC) 4,500 edits since I've joined here! Wooh! :-P --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Um... I have one on the Redwall Fan Fic Wiki, called Dawn's Final Star with Ferahgo. I may put it on here later :) I update The Ultimate War off the Wiki, then post it on here, if that's what you mean. I copy-paste onto my blogs. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:04, September 18, 2010 (UTC) That way, if something happens (like I get deleted again) I can recover it. I also got the feeling I didn't answer your question. I'm sorry :'( Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:23, September 18, 2010 (UTC) *nervous chuckle* hehe, yeeeaaahhh...i need adviseSephoron Deathblade 04:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Make heading Hey it's Raxtus of the Pearl Queen. How do i make my talk page have a heading so people will respond? please help me.What i mean is how do i post like Create Your Own Character, so more people will respond to it. I tried that but LordTBT deleted it and said to use it on my talk page. Awesome i would love to have your characters in my story. How about you just give me all the characters you can think of and i will use them. Can you explain what you mean by tone of story because it doesn't have any know Redwall characters in it so pleease explain. Well i am just three pages in so i dont really know yet but i think vermin are going to try to take over Redwall. So what are your characters. Those are seriously awesome characters thank you. One question. are all of the vermin villians. if so can i maybe convert some of them to heroes. I am going to change some of them to heroes thank you for letting me use them. It is actually kind of funny. I was just trying to think of a Log-a-Log name and Sorex is perfect. Thanks Characters Hey how do you make a character to put on your home page like how you have bluestripe the wild. I'm sorry I just dont understand. How do I do it and where do I place it. Double Update! On HE&GS and Snake Hunter!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! What i mean is how do i post like Create Your Own Character, so more people will respond to it. Cool :) I like those little smiley thingsEltonJohnRocks 22:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Cool :) I like those smiley things :)EltonJohnRocks 22:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Ha, I bet you think I'm weird cause I accidentally put the "I like the smiley things" twice. Oops...EltonJohnRocks 22:50, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I am relatively okay. Actually, I hadn't thought much about The Rogue Crew because I still have about five more books to buy before then xD Our school's having a competition for Banned Book week - prize is a B&N Giftcard. How're you? --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 19:53, September 27, 2010 (UTC) "The Lord of Bloodwrath" is tied in first place with Clockworthy's "The Last Reguba". --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:23, September 28, 2010 (UTC) October Update! On HE&GS. Please vote on the poll!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! aw nuts. >.< I'll have to do it differently then...--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Hahaha!! xD Now it's 2011! Happy New Year again! LOL--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! And now it's two years ahead! O.O--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! yeah, I don't believe it either. The Bible says that no one knows exactly when. And I'm not sure how much you can trust Mayan myths... Now it's 2015. lol--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! LOL! By golly, you're right!!! We're geniuses! xD--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Was that question meant to be random or what? ;) Anyways, I think life has gone pretty quick. I've got one more term of school(Our school terms and stuff are different, we end in December and start in February). Gotta go to high school next year D: I'm sorta scared to...How's life up there? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess...but you get more homework!! *slaps forehead* As for characters, I'm not exactly looking for them, because if I have too many users as characters I panic because I don't know where to put them in the story...but I'm writing a fanfic at the moment, so if you want to be in it, then you can. All(well, most) of my stories have otters or focuses on otters, so it would be great if I had some other species(and no, I'm not dissing otters). Do you want a character in it? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 05:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) He speaks with a Spanish accent? I have no idea what Spanish accents sound like...I'll try to fit him in in my upcoming fanfic. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 13:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm not allowed on Youtube, because it'll use up our internet. I can look it up on Google, anyway. Hopefully...but thanks for the character. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 13:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Beta No issue. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh my goodness, Blue, that's so horrible! I'm so sorry. :( Hope your friend is taking it okay. :/ The game sounds cool, though. :) Tell me how it plays... or whatever. ^^' I'm not a big gamer myself, so I always sound really stupid with these subjects >) Have you read any good books lately? --Chris has a signature!! o.O 01:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Sweetness! That's SO one of my favorite book series... I think I told you that. :) haha. How are you like this last installment? See why Howard the Awesome is my favorite? haha:) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 01:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! On the Saga! Thorn Simply put...THE SAGA! 18:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh okay then xD My bad... did I say something? Chipotle, I need to learn to watch it. ^^' I also need to re-read it, it's been a while since I've read the last book... haha. o.O :P ;) OH by the way- this may sound really repetitive, but when you went on your Boy Scout Jubilee, that included DC, right? or..? Sorry. :) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 19:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) hey how did you make those pages that branch off from your user page. I could use one for my characters Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! I'm just checkin' about the character you submitted. What species is he? Because ermine can be foxes, stoats and weasels...right? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:17, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. I just needed to check, because somehow I recall in Rakkety Tam that there were ermine foxes and stoats so...Anyways, could you go on the shoutbox? I'm on. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Update An Extraordinary Warrior and The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) That would kinda be like Gulo vs Wraith. Pure power vs pure stealth. Rasponiss is WAY bigger, and I'm not sure if a snake can hypnotize another snake. Even if Rasponiss grabbed Skavris in his jaws, Skavris could bite the inside of his mouth. Rasponiss could crush him with his armored coils though. Hmm..... I really don't know. I'll have to ponder that one. I did a Bloodskull vs Varanus battle; I actually wrote it out as a little story. I may put it on the RWW after HE&GS is over.--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Razgath vs Vargo? Vargo has a double-headed spear and a cutlass, and Razgath has a whip, bolas, and dagger. I'd say Razgath. Vargo is a professional soldier and has the edge on powerful weapons, but Razgath could really aggravate him with smart-mouth quips (kinda like Spidey or Deadpool :D). Plus, Razgath can climb really well and he can do both close combat and long distance fighting. vs Obsidian? Hmm.... I don't really have much info on him yet to know how skilled he is. So I really can't say.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! The one who killed Gralmag's family? Where is he from?--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! The tropics eh? Hmm.... how about civets? If you don't know what that is, here's a link http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Civet. They seem like a tropical sort of vermin.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! oh, I don't remember you asking me before. Hmm... how about Sythra or Zerris.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Redwall Hi Bluestripe! I have a redwall RP site i wanted to know if'n ye'd like ter be the badger lord o' salamandastron Warriors Of Redwall --ozz-fox hearken to me! At this redwall RP Warriors Of Redwall 16:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) studying my rudder off -Deyna the Mighty of course i am back with me redwall mateys and a few vermin ones too got to keep me eyes open the sable quean was mighty awesome hey a new feature should be added redwall chat struck me right now very useful too--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 22:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) i dont really no why--Deyna the Mighty Blademater Kordyne 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 22:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Update ...To Bed Space! Dare you behold my latest horror? :p http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:D2r/Fan_Fiction:_Bed_Space :That's right. There are no words. :p - d2r 02:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, I guess there really were no words - guess I've outdone myself. BTW, when's your next chapter comin' out? - d2r 13:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Heh, I never said I would never return, I just never said when I would return! And yeah...I entered school early. I was 12 when I got into high school :P Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 10:21, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh that's cool. :) The Camboree (or however you spell it) for the Boy Scouts/Venturers are coming up down here... November 12th woot! My only problem is it's on the homecoming day... (which might not seem like a problem but it is to me, lol) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 18:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Character Template Hey its Raxtus of the Pearl Queen. Can you help me use the character template. I tried but I am completely clueless. Please help. Im begging you. Please help I am completely completely clueless. Meh. :/ It's either/or.... because of distance and stuff. Gah. It depends mainly on who's going to what. Ha. I like your new Avatar, BTW. :) Very spiffy. Plus, it looks like overnight the whole wiki changed into something sweet. Reminds me of a facebook/youtube hybrid. 0.o --Chris has a signature!! o.O 18:43, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, I loathe Oasis.... >:( Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:07, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Blog Yes, the comments will be moved. If you're going to move a blog, please uncheck the "Leave a redirect behind" box when doing so. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't like the new wiki look? Lol, I don't mind it, but it annoys the crap out of me that EVERY stinkin' website is starting to look like this now. -.- And I mean every. Pandora. Youtube. Facebook. Various forms. Wikia now. It's not like that when you log out, which I also found annoying, but... ha. You should of seen me when it first came up, trying to find the "leave message button". The worst thing about it is that it doesn't have a chat box. >:( I'm really P.O'd about that. Other than that, I'll live. :p --Chris has a signature!! o.O 01:16, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Niko Banks Good thing I diden't use a picture of Freddy Krueger for an avatar I might of scared everyone off with a picture of FK for my avatar Niko Banks (Talk) 10:39, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I have made some of my own stories about the Redwall Characters one of the stories is titled:A Nightmare On Elm Street Redwall I finished it October the 10th 2009 and now I am busy with the sequel A Nightmare On Elm Street Redwall:Mattimeo so far I am busy with chapter 1.Niko Banks (Talk) 04:27PM, October 24 2010 Re:Comments I really don't have the time to delete 100+ comments individually. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :LordTBT Delivers the Smackdown, once more. I'm considering putting this in my Quotes. - d2r 01:59, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose that's true. Actually, now that I mention it, I haven't been that active on the Redwall Wiki in recent months - probably because I don't have Bed Space to mess with people's heads here. ;) That, and the fact that I don't have the books on hand here at university means that I can't make substantive contributions (i.e. beyond spell-checking & removing obvious BS). Come to think of it, I'd probably leave if I didn't love you guys so much. But I ramble. - d2r 02:09, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::What the heck is "Surfin' Bird"? - d2r 03:03, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, THAT. The first time I heard it was in "Full Metal Jacket", so the two are now permanently linked in my head. :| - d2r 03:09, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Yes, soon. That'll be my next update.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! You like The Telltale Heart by Edgar Allen Poe?! *stunned silence* It's so weird! I really liked the old man and he loved me like a son. His eye bothered me though so I decided to kill him. Well I guess I just don't like Poe in general. We just read The Cask of Amontillado, watched the Telltale Heart and watched a movie on various ones. Why do you like him?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:14, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Poe was a mental, freaky, weird, messed up man. That makes sense...We had to read him for English-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:42, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! On the Saga! Thorny --Simply put---THE SAGA! 20:13, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Comment I did, it's just that my iTouch hates the wiki and doesn't post the comments right, hence the triple comments or the invisible ones. --Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 04:54, November 1, 2010 (UTC)